Need for Speed: Underground 3 (AStranger195)
Need for Speed: Underground 3 (NFS:U3 or NFS:UG3) is a cross-platform racing video game and the twenty-second installment in the popular Need for Speed driving game series published and developed by Electronic Arts. Released in 2004, it is the direct sequel to Need for Speed: Underground 2, and is part of the Need for Speed series, available on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. Like its predecessor, it was also commercially successful, and sold five million copies worldwide. The game is based around tuning cars for street races, resuming the Need for Speed: Underground 2 storyline. Need for Speed: Underground 3 provides several returning features, such as a broader customization, new methods of selecting races, the "explore" mode (just driving around freely, like the Midnight Club series, in a large city known as "Bayview"). The City Center was based on Philadelphia, Beacon Hill was based on Beverley Hills and Coal Harbor was based on Camden, New Jersey. Underground 3 also introduces several SUVs, which could be customized as extensively as other Underground 3 vehicles and used to race against other SUV racers. Brooke Burke is the voice of Rachel Teller, the person who guides the player throughout the game. On the Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS installments, users are able to design custom decals to adorn any vehicle in the game. The PlayStation Vita equivalent is Need for Speed: Underground Rivals 2. Gameplay It's a Need for Speed game. You play it as an NFS game. Soundtrack The game features licensed music from artists such as Snoop Dogg, Xzibit, Queens of the Stone Age, and Rise Against. # Freeland - "Mind Killer (Jagz Kooner Remix)" # Capone - "I Need Speed" # Chingy - "I Do" # Christopher Lawrence - "Rush Hour" # Cirrus - "Back on a Mission" # Felix Da Housecat - "Rocket Ride (Soulwax Remix)" # Fluke - "Switch/Twitch" # Helmet - "Crashing Foreign Cars" # Killing Joke - "The Death & Resurrection Show" # Killradio - "Scavenger" # Ministry - "No W" # Mudvayne - " Determined" # Paul Van Dyk - "Nothing But You (Cirrus Remix)" # Queens of the Stone Age - "In My Head" # Rise Against - "Give It All" # Septembre - "I Am Weightless" # Skindred - "Nobody" # Sly Boogy - "That'z My Name" # Sin - "Hard EBM" # Snapcase - "Skeptic" # Snoop Dogg feat. The Doors - "Riders On The Storm (Fredwreck Remix)" # Sonic Animation - "E-Ville" # Spiderbait - "Black Betty" # Terror Squad - "Lean Back feat Fat Joe, Remy" # The Bronx - "Notice of Eviction" # Unwritten Law - "The Celebration Song" # Xzibit - "LAX" Reception |} Need for Speed: Underground 3 was met with positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PC version 83.50% and 82/100, the Xbox One version 82.61% and 77/100, the PlayStation 4 version 80.77% and 82/100, the Wii U version 79.98%, the Nintendo DS version 69.45% and 72/100, and the Nintendo 3DS version 65.44% and 65/100. It is widely regarded as the one of the best games of the series (Along with Most Wanted and Underground 2) and is remembered for the quality of the gameplay, the length, the endless customization, the interesting side-missions, the graphics and the addition of "Free Run". Some of its elements were praised, such as having to drive short amounts to get to specific races, good voice acting and no product placement for companies with no connection to auto racing into the game's messaging system and displaying it on-screen for much of the gameplay. The Wii U version was also praised for its stable frame rate and great graphics. The hip-hop slang used by the characters (such as calling the money "bank"), the comic book cut scenes, and a lack of police garnered criticism, however, like in the predeccessor. The game sold 7 million copies and entered the "best-sellers" of each console. Category:Video Games